1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a massaging device and, more specifically, a massaging device which is uniquely adapted to be used by an individual with the device resting on a suitable support, such as a floor, and particularly suited to engage the cervical spine or rear neck portion of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beneficial aspects of massage as applied to the human body have been known for many years.
With respect to various muscular body ailments, as well as neurological ailments, well skeletal problems, the beneficial effects of manipulation and massage administered by a skilled practitioner, such as a chiropractor, have long been known.
Various devices which are adapted to provide massage by means of mechanical devices have been known. In general, these devices contemplate a hand-held unit having an electrically energized motor which creates movement of portions of the device which are adapted to come in contact with the human body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,003,272; 2,384,427; 2,629,374; 3,297,024 and 4,127,116.
In general, these devices, while perhaps suitable for limited use in connection with local application to particular muscle regions which are readily accessible by an individual employing a hand-held device, these devices have not been suited for use on regions such as the rear of an individual's head, the rear of the neck or cervical spine regions without the assistance of a third party. These regions are of particular concern in respect of relief from extracranial headaches which are, to a great extent, triggered by muscular tension in the rear neck region.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for a massaging device which is adapted to provide the capability on the part of the an individual to apply mechanized massage of an appropriate type to this region of the body.